The present invention concerns a copying machine capable of setting various copying modes by reading bar codes.
With the increasing in the number of functions provided for copying machines in recent years, the number of operation keys mounted on a copying machine has been increased and the contents of instruction manuals have become complicated. Accordingly, it has become difficult for a user to rapidly set copy density, sheet size, number of copying sheets, magnification ratio, tone, etc. as well as to fully utilize the excellent functions provided for the copying machine.
Further, in a so-called editing copying machine having editing functions such as designation of a required portion of an original (trimming or masking), movement, enlargement, reduction, coloration, etc. of the required portion of the original, X- and Y-addresses of the required portion are inputted with keys or a pressure-sensitive editing board However, inputting the address by the keys takes time, and the editing board is expensive.
Furthermore, there have been proposed so-called programmable copying machines. However, it has not always been easy in these programmable copying machines to set programs and read out the programs for setting the copying mode. In addition, for executing management such as calculating copy charges on every department in a conventional copying machine, it is necessary to record a copying mode, number of copying sheets, etc. in an application form besides setting them to the copying machine.